Deathfest
Deathfest is the sixty second fanmade case of the Criminal Case: Mystery Series. It is also the fourth in Europe and the World Edition. Case Background In the end of the previous case, the team found that The Burning Eagle's minion was in the Oktoberfest in Germany making the team to pack their bags and travel for their new destination. The team reached the Festival grounds and start looking for Jacob but they didn't find it. So the player and Scott stopped for a beer in The Dead Man bar. In the bar, Scott saw a gigantic beer statue but the player immediately closed the area since he had spot a body floating inside the giant beer statue. The victim was the Burning Eagle's minion named Jacob Shreder. He was found floating in a giant beer with a glass shard inside his month. The killer was revealed to be Jacob's girlfriend, Bianca Friedel. She first denied killing, but she confessed after the evidence was shown. Bianca knew about all the dirty works that Jacob did but when she talked about that to him he always denied it. One day, Bianca's mother, Victoria, was kidnapped and murdered so Bianca asked Jacob to help her investigate. When she finally found out the true, she was shocked since the killer of her mother was Jacob. Bianca was so mad that she kicked off Jacob from her house but that wasn't enough. Bianca knew that Jacob was a big prize to the police so she called the WTA saying that Jacob was in the Oktoberfest. When Bianca had a chance to kill him, she did it. She broke a mirror at her apartement and she took a shard and stabbed the shard through his mouth, and then she put him inside the giant beer. At court, since Judge Chambers was in holiday he was replaced by Honorable Knight and she was not to hear «bedtime» stories so she simply sentenced her to 50 years in jail with chance of parole in 35 years. Nearing the end of the case, the team received a letter in the mail from Christopher Boutroux, the historian that they met in Paris saying that a man only called as «The Burning Eagle» called him saying him to go to Greece to help him in a big project, but Christopher didn't trust that which was the reason he first sent the mail to the WTA. So the team packed their bags and went to Athens so they could meet Christopher again. Victim *'Jacob Shreder '(He was found floating in a giant beer with a glass shard inside his mouth.) Murder Weapon *'Glass Shard' Killer *'Bianca Friedel' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks beer. *The suspect takes sleeping pills. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has scratch marks. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks beer. *The suspect takes sleeping pills. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks beer. *The suspect takes sleeping pills. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has scratch marks. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks beer. *The suspect takes sleeping pills. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has scratch marks. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks beer. *The suspect takes sleeping pills. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has scratch marks. Killer's Profile *The killer drinks beer. *The killer has scratch marks. *The killer takes sleeping pills. *The killer weighs more than 140 lbs. *The killer's blood type is AB+. Crime Scenes Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:All MysteryJones Cases Category:Europe: MysteryJones